Seven Epic Demigods
by Purplemania
Summary: What if the Seven of the Prophecy made a SAKS channel? The results will (hopefully) be hilarity. Enjoy!
1. Introducing Percy!

**Random story that popped into my head when I was watching Seven Super Girls on Youtube! Enjoy!**

**Also:**

**Percy- Monday**

**Annabeth- Tuesday**

**Jason- Wednesday**

**Thursday- Piper**

**Frank- Friday**

**Hazel- Saturday**

**Leo- Sunday**

* * *

"Hi guys!" Percy yelled, jumping in front of the camera. "I'm Percy Jackson, two-time savior of Olympus! I'm dating the _amazing _Annabeth Chase and... I LOVE TO SWIM! He made air guitar motions with his hands. "My trainer is Chiron, and here is an EPIC picture for Seven EPIC demigods- Chiron brushing his teeth! Dun-Dun-Dun! My friends the Stoll brothers got this for me! I live in New York, and here is my weapon... Riptide! It's a pen/sword." He demonstrated the uses, and then wrote "Percy Jackson Rocks!" in big letters on a posterboard. He turned around and smiled. Then, he turned the camera around to show his mom, who was watching him with an amused look on her face. "Check out... my mom, the one and only Sally Jackson! Now, watch this!" Percy flicked his hand and a burst of water sped towards his mom. After waiting a few seconds for viewers to laugh, he flicked his hand again and his mother dried off, and she was wearing a pin made out of water that said "I am the proud mother of Percy Jackson!" Sally Jackson laughed, and Percy turned the camera back around to face him. "And that is... MY AMAZING POWER!" Percy grinned. "So, some interesting things about me- I own 50 orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirts, I visit my dad at the bottom of the ocean every week and... I HAVE MY OWN PEGASUS!" Percy grinned again. He then raised his hands, and a water castle lifted up out of nowhere.

"See! I'm like Elsa from Frozen- with water powers. Let it go, Let it go, can't hold it back anymore..." Percy sang the entire song Let it Go from Frozen.

**(AN: I do not own Frozen or the lyrics to Let it go.)**

Once Percy had finished the song, he straightened up and smiled. "And that's it for now! To get a shoutout in _next _weeks video, comment down below something cool about me that you wish you could do. Bye!"

**Ok, I know that was really short, but in real life the videos would be short, and I don't have any ideas. For the shoutouts, I'll use real reviewers who follow what Percy said above, and I'll do the same with all the other characters. If you are a Guest user, just come up with a cool username besides "Guest" and use it down below as your name. **


	2. Introducing Annabeth!

**Next chapter! Let's see what Annabeth does. Let's hope that she's more mature than Percy!**

**Also:**

**Percy- Monday**

**Annabeth- Tuesday**

**Jason- Wednesday**

**Thursday- Piper**

**Frank- Friday**

**Hazel- Saturday**

**Leo- Sunday**

* * *

"Hi, everyone!" Annabeth said in front of the camera. She'd fixed her hair for the video, and she was getting used to the feeling of not having bangs. She smiled, and paused for a second before saying, "I'm Annabeth Chase, and I'm dating Percy Jackson, who you saw yesterday. I know that he was a little.. crazy." Annabeth smiled, while she tried to remember what was next in her script. "Umm... I'm a child of Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. Her symbol is the owl," Annabeth said, pointing to her silver shirt that had a black owl on it. The camera zoomed in on her shirt for a few seconds and then back out again. Annabeth lifted her laptop in the air, and said, "This is the laptop that belonged to the great inventor Daedalus. It has all the blueprints for his inventions, high-speed internet, and it can analyze any object." The camera zoomed in on the delta sign on the front, then back out.

"There are so many blueprints on here, I'm pretty sure I'll never be able to read all of them! This computer is an amazing resource, and it's my most prized possession." Annabeth put the computer down, and then pulled out a map.

"I'm the new architect for Mount Olympus. This is abut map of what the finished version should look like. I could show you the blueprints for the buildings, but there are thousands of them, and my friends tell me that I never stop when I talk about architecture, so I won't even risk showing you one."Annabeth nodded, and had the camera zoom in on the map. She then started pointing out the main buildings. "This is the throne room, which will be right in the middle. Statues of all the gods will surround it. There are two paths leading from the throne room. One leads to the Garden of the Gods, and another leads to a temple for all the gods. All the palaces are scattered around. Demeter and Persephone have two big castles in the gardens, and both of them are close to each other. Poseidon has one by the sea. Ares had one on the battlefield where no war has ever been, the gods have one just incase. Hades has a small one room cabin made of sticks on a small section of the graveyard. He doesn't have a big castle because he has one in the Underworld, and he said he doesn't want a palace on Mount Olympus because it will be close to his siblings. The cabin is there because Nico wanted a small shrine for his father. Incase you don't know, Nico is my friend."

Annabeth went on like that for a couple minutes, and then she stopped. The camera zoomed back out, and Annabeth put the map away. "So, this is the end of my video introducing me! For a shoutout next week, comment down below themes you think you think would be cool for me to do. Bye!"

**So, that was it! For shoutouts, I'll use real reviewers as I said for Percy! Guests, come up with something besides "Guest" and you may get a shoutout from one of the PJO characters. If I have 0 shoutouts, I'll just give one to myself! :) Also- check me out on FictionPress- Purplemania! I'm working on a story right now, so I have none on there, but... Just check it out! Bye! **

**P.S: I love Kaelyn on SSG! Who do you like?**


End file.
